Betrayed
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Just a trial and error story. Sorry for a lack of summary, but I don't know how to summarize something like this. Once I get a feel for this, I'll come back and give a summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**I said I was going to expand my library last month when I started Mayuri's Return and damn it, I intend on expanding my library. This is…well it's obviously my first time writing for this series so here's what to expect. OOC, slight AU, character bashing, language, lemons…if I'm forgetting anything, I'm sorry…uh…please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Rika Nonaka sat on the front step and stared out at the street as darkness covered the city like a blanket, her fellow Tamer Henry Wong and the daughter of his father's friend, Alice McCoy, stared at her, Terriermon and Renamon standing in the doorway, "Rika," the blue-haired Tamer sighed, shaking his head, "It's been two years…there hasn't been any word from him since-"

"Since pretty boy, puppet girl and Tweedledum and Tweedlestupid tried to kill him," Rika took a deep breath, retreating into her ice-queen persona, hugging a knee to her chest, "To make matters worse, Goggles parents knew about this…they set the whole thing up…Goggles an-" before she could finish, the sound of the gate opening caught their attention and they looked up to see two hooded figures stepping into the yard.

Jumping up, Rika narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "What the hell do you two think you're doing here? This is private property!" looking back at the yellow-furred Digimon, Rika arched a brow as Renamon remained calmly still, "Renamon? What are you doing?"

"There is no need for alarm, Rika,"

The three young adults looked at her in confusion before Terriermon spoke, "She's right, they're not dangerous,"

Henry stared at his partner in confusion before one of the hooded figures spoke, "Well…at least some of you know we're friendlies," they looked back and Henry's and Rika's eyes widened as the tall figure removed his hood and they saw their fellow Tamer Takato Matsuki with a black eyepatch over his right eye, "Hey…how uh…how are you guys doing?" The second hooded figure, Takato's partner Guilmon walked past Takato and the other Tamers and over to Renamon and Terriermon.

Henry sighed and shook his head, "Well…it's good to see you're still alive an-" Rika pushed past him and over towards the brunette young man, "Uh…Rika?"

"Rika…don't do anything rash," Alice calmly warned.

Rika stood in front of Takato and crossed her arms. The two stood in silence before Takato arched a brow and shook his head, "Uh…you uh…it's nice to see you Rika an-"

"Nice to…you disappear for two years, not telling us where you went and didn't bother calling us…we didn't know if you were alive, damnit Goggles, what were you thinking an-" before she could finish, the sound of Guilmon growing caught their attention.

Looking back, they saw the red reptile Digimon glaring at the gate as he growled under his breath, "Takatomon, Tamers are coming!"

"Tamers?" Takato sighed as he shook his head and pulled his hood up and looked towards the gate, "Well you better go hide, bud. We wouldn't want them to know we're back," Rika, Alice and Henry looked back and watched as the three Digimon turned and stepped further into the house.

The three looked back towards the gate to see Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa and Ryo Akiyama stepping through the gate and Rika narrowed her eyes as she stepped past Takato and crossed her arms, "What do you want? I don't remember inviting any of you,"

"C'mon princess, don't be like that," Ryo smirked, crossing his arms, "You invited those two and…and-" he looked at Takato and arched a brow before looking back at Rika, "Who uh…who's the guy in the hood? He doesn't look like the friendly type,"

"He's a new neighbor and my grandma wants me to be nice and invite him over for a couple of hours,"

"And why aren't you inviting us, Rika?" Jeri questioned and Rika glared at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "We've been friends longer than you've known this-"

"And I've cut ties with you after you four plotted to kill Goggles!"

The four flinched before Kazu sighed and stepped closer the fiery tempered Tamer and shook his head, "In case you're forgetting, Rika, he pushed Jeri and her arm nearly broke an-"

"Because that idiot pretty boy drew a gun and trained it on her!" Rika narrowed her eyes, glaring at the visor wearing Tamer, "If you ask me, Goggles was too kind for his own good an-" feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Takato was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Rika shook her head and stepped back slightly, "Just…just get out of here," she turned and walked past Takato and shook her head, "Let's go," she stepped inside with Henry and Alice following her and Takato glared at the four before he turned and followed the three inside before closing the door behind him.

_**This is my first story for this series, so…enjoy and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please enjoy the second chapter. Going to explain the first chapter as best as possible.**_

The four young adults sat on the floor while the three Digimon stood against the far wall, "So Goggles," Takato looked at Rika in confusion as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Where were you for the past two years? We didn't hear from you and then all of a sudden you're back? What happened after that night?"

Takato inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "Well...you know what happened that night, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and I were walking down the street after spending the entire day together when someone, which we found out later that it was Ryo, emerged from the alley and pulled a gun and trained it on Jeri. I acted out on instinct and pushed her out of the way and she hit the brick wall before I heard her cry out in pain followed by a gunshot filling the air and I felt a sharp pain in my right eye. I remember looking up and saw Ryo stepping closer to the three and they began talking in a whisper before I fell unconscious.

I woke up in the hospital, my vision distorted when I heard a gentle voice speak to me and told me how lucky I was, how the bullet how only destroyed my eye and if it had traveled any further, I'd probably be dead. I asked the person what had happened, how long I've been in a coma and if I had any visitors. I learned that I was in that coma for a week and you three and your families were the only ones to come and see me,"

"Well you're one of our friends, Takato, and if we hadn't had come to see you, Rika would've-" before Henry could finish, Rika punched his arm and the blue-haired Tamer looked at her in confusion as Rika narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

Alice looked at the two before looking back at Takato and shook her head, "So what happened after that? You left a note saying you couldn't be around your parents because they set everything up, but you didn't really explain anything beyond that,"

"Right," Takato took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "When I returned home a few days later, my parents weren't in the least bit concerned about what had happened. At first I thought it was because they were in shock and it just hasn't caught up to them yet, but that night, I overheard them talking to Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Ryo. I told Guilmon to stay in the room while I went to check it out. I overheard them saying that they messed up and they can get into some serious trouble. I was confused and then I heard my mom say how the bakery was going under and that the reason they took a life insurance out on me was to save it."

The three stared at him with wide eyes as he continued, "The four of them found out about it and they were going tell me, but since my parents couldn't be the ones to kill me due to an investigation will take place, they offered the four a fair amount if they did it and made it look like an accident or something along the line. They offered to try and do it again and after that, I ran back to the room, packed a small bag, took Guilmon and we ran. We went to the states where we've been staying for the past two years. We recently decided to come back to see how everyone was doing,"

The room fell silent until the door opened and the four looked up to see Rika's mother, her grandmother, Henry's parents, his younger sister Suzie and Alice's parents stepping into the room. The seven stopped and looked at Takato with wide eyes before Rika's mother, Rumiko smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, it's been a couple of years, but how are you doing, Takato?"

"Could be better, Ms. Nonaka," Takato sighed as he stood up and stretched, "Guilmon and I are going to be leaving," Rika, Alice and Henry stared at him as he looked towards the adults, "I...I have a favor to ask...at least one of you," the adults looked at him in confusion as he took a deep breath and shook his head, "I need one of you to register me in school next week. I'd ask my parents, but we're not on speaking terms at the moment,"

"Sure," Henry's father, Janyu nodded his head, "We'll take care of that on Monday," Takato nodded as he and Guilmon walked towards the door.

Seeing the door close, the adults looked at the three ad Henry's mother, Mayumi slightly smiled as she shook her head, "Well that was a nice surprise. It's been a few years since you kids saw your friend," the three silently nodded as Terriermon stepped closer to Henry and Henry and Alice stood up before following their families out of the Nonaka house.

Rika's grandmother, Seiko slightly smiled at her granddaughter as she shook her head, "You seemed to be disappointed your friend left," Rika shot her grandmother a venomous glare and Seiko lightly laughed as she shook her head, "I'm just playing with you, dear," Rika sighed and shook her head before she stood up and walked past her mother and her grandmother.

Guilmon laid on the floor in a hotel room while Takato sat on the bed, lightly cleaning his right eye with a cotton ball, "Takatomon?" Takato stopped what he was doing and looked at Guilmon in confusion, "Will we see the others again tomorrow?"

"Probably, bud," Takato sighed as he tossed the cotton ball into the trash bin, "They seemed happy to see we're back in Japan, so who knows. If there's a wild Digimon tomorrow, we might see them, but we'll also see the others," Guilmon growled under his breath as Takato frowned and shook his head, "I don't like that idea either, Guilmon, but they are Tamers and even though they're the reason this happened, we can't stop them from helping with other Digimon,"

Takato laid down on the bed as he set the eyepatch on the table next to the bed and turned the light off, "We better get some sleep, bud. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow," Guilmon nodded before he stood up and climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Takato and fell asleep.

_**Well...pleae enjoy.**_


End file.
